


Love Among The Stars

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Immortality, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teen Romance, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good Friends are like Stars. You may not always see them, but they're always there." </p><p>One day in art class, Michael Clifford meets a mysterious new girl named Arabella Swanson who he swears he's met her before. Enlisting the help of the other 5SOS boys, they start searching for answers on who exactly is this kind hearted girl and why they all feel a connection to her so deep that no one could ever come between them. Little did they know that sometimes falling stars fall straight into your life and will never leave again. </p><p>5SOS mating fic/Fivesome/Mature Content/Romance Fic/Pre 5SOS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Among The Stars Chapter 1

Love Among The Stars Chapter 1

A very long time ago….

Centuries and Centuries ago, began the telling of the legend of the Bringers of Light. 

For as long as the people of earth could remember, the Bringers of Light and the Ancient Ones who ruled the starry heavens had always been a part of the mortal’s lives. 

The story had been passed down from parents to children for years about the ones who came from the stars. 

The legends begun about how at the beginning of time, the God’s and Goddesses of the Celestial Kingdom had created the human race and had each assigned an astrological sign to every mortal that walked the earth. 

These signs were powerful and made up each person’s individual personality. 

Each sign was crucial in foretelling every mortal’s given destiny. 

But there were four signs that those of the Celestial Kingdom coveted far about the rest. 

Libra. 

The sign of love and passion.

Scorpio.

The sign of danger and mystery. 

Cancer.

The sign of harmony and friendship.

Capricorn.

The sign of cautiousness and intellect. 

These signs were called The Chosen Ones and every mortal on earth were taught that one day four special mortals with personalities from each of the sacred signs would come together in harmony and unite the Bringer’s Of Light with the mortal race centuries after the legends faded. 

But little did they know, that the time of The Chosen Ones arrival was soon to be upon them….

 

Sydney, Australia 

Present Day 11:00 a.m.

BAM!  
“Watch it asshole!”

The football player shouted at the pink haired boy as he ran through the halls, effectively sending Michael careening into a metal locker. 

Groaning Michael Clifford slowly got to his feet and brushed off his black skinny jeans before sighing and slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he headed off into the throng of high schoolers. 

“Just another fucking day in paradise…” 

He muttered under his breath as he barely ducked out of the way when a football soared over his candy colored head. 

Seaview High School was known for providing a beautiful seaside landscape for young impressionable teens to grow and flourish in as they studied for their futures. 

The one thing it seemed to be lacking was common courtesy and a sane population. 

Slipping onto a stool in front of his favorite easel, Michael dropped his backpack on the floor and settled into getting his supplies ready for his Advanced Painting Class. 

He barely paid any mind to his noisy peers who filed into the classroom creating a ruckus of excited energy. 

A few seconds later the bell rang just as their teacher Mr. Stanton rushed through the door. 

Every day it was the same. 

Michael rolled his eyes at the monotony of it all. 

Right about Mr. Stanton would close the door the classroom with a loud thud and jump right into explaining the day’s art project that they would be working on for the rest of the period. 

But today was a special day.

Michael paused as he cleaned his paint brush and glanced up at the door when he didn’t hear it close. 

Standing in the doorway, a small girl that looked to be 17 stood with her long silver hair that had light blue streaks covered the fearful expression on her pale face. 

He quirked an eyebrow when Mr. Stanton gestured to the girl standing before them and gave a warm smile to the whole room. 

“Class this is Arabella Swanson. She’s a new transfer student coming to us all the way from Greece. Please make her feel at home here as she gets used to our Aussie ways.” 

Everyone watched as Arabella gave a small smile and a nod before slipping through the rows of easels before taking a seat on the stool right next to Michael.

Brushing her hair out of her face, she got to work readying her supplies for the day. 

Mr. Stanton gave everyone five minutes to clean and get ready before he cleared his throat and started writing their next project on the board. 

“Alright everyone! Settle down. 

Today we’re going to be focusing on the idea of home.

I want everyone to choose a place or thing that makes you feel like your home and paint it in watercolor and pastels.

This mixed media project will take about three days so there’s no need to rush. 

Time starts now.” 

Michael watched as everyone in the class quickly got to drawing the outlines of what their idea of home was making him shrink down lower in his seat. 

Looking down at his black converse sneakers he let out a long sigh as images of the broken home that he was removed from a year ago flashed in his mind. 

It had been a year that Michael was removed by child protective services from his birth home and adopted into the Hemmings family. 

The Hemming’s son Luke had quickly became his best friend and had introduced him to his friends Ashton and Calum who made up their inner social circle. 

Shaking his head hard, he ridded himself of the disturbing images and looking around the room trying to think of an idea of something that made him feel like home. 

On a whim, he glanced over to where Arabella sat painting away on her blank canvas. 

He watched as a swirl of blues and greys formed over the white paper. 

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he tried to figure out what exactly it was that she was painting. 

Michael blinked himself out of his reverie as he finally noticed that a pair of bright blue eyes were looking straight at him. 

He almost fell off his stool when he realized that he had been caught staring at the lovely new girl but for some reason he found that he couldn’t look away. 

There was so much need and want in her eyes and he found himself feeling very affectionate towards the smaller girl and a want to be as close as he could get to her. 

A few seconds passed before they both jumped when they heard Mr. Stanton’s voice from the front of the room. 

“Michael and Arabella, quit the staring contest and get back to work!” 

He chided making the whole room stare and burst into a fit of giggles as a light pink blush colored both of their cheeks. 

Michael snapped out of his daydreams and quickly got to work on an image that suddenly came to his mind. 

For the rest of the period, he pondered while painting the image of the Hemmings home. 

Who was this Arabella Swanson? 

And why did he feel like he already knew her? 

Shaking his head he vowed to uncover the mystery of the new girl and figure out exactly the reason why she seemed so familiar. 

Little did he know that gazing into those pretty blue eyes was only the beginning…


	2. Love Among The Stars Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Talks about domestic abuse and trauma that results in PTSD.

Love Among The Stars Chapter 2

Right after his art class, Michael raced through the halls on his way to the cafeteria where Luke was waiting for him.

As soon as Luke spotted him, the blonde gave his new brother a huge welcoming smile. 

Slinging his backpack onto the back of his plastic cafeteria chair, Michael took his seat next to Luke and gave him his own version of a small smile. 

“Hey there you are! 

Where’ve you been today, Mikey? 

I was looking all over for ya.” 

Luke prodded gently as he gave Michael’s shoulder a gentle pat. 

Michael shrugged and dropped his eyes to the table that had suddenly becoming much more interesting than their conversation.

“I’ve been around.

Those fucking football asshats pummeled me again this morning.

Other than that there’s nothing new.” 

He said as he looked up hesitantly through his long black lashes.

Luke paused his iPod and took out his earbuds as his lips puckered in a sour look as he studied his brother. 

“The fuck they didn’t! 

I thought I told them to knock it off…No worries Mikey I’ll take care of it.”

The blonde said in a harsh whisper. 

Michael blushed and shook his head, sweeping his strawberry pink hair out of his blue eyes.

“Nah, don’t do shit, mate. 

It’s just going to make it worse.

You know how they are.

They just like to rile me up is all.” 

He stuttered as Luke looked at him in disbelief. 

Giving a shake of his blonde head, Luke gave a sigh of dismissal. 

 

Michael was definitely a lover and not a fighter. 

He was the most sensitive out of their group of friends and Luke was really hoping that he would branch out more socially so that his life would be more full and lively. 

Both jumped a mile when a smaller boy with raven black hair and a pair of wire rimmed black glasses dropped a bunch of textbooks onto their table before sitting down and giving them both a quirky smile.

“Fucking hell Cal! 

Could you refrain from giving us all a fucking coronary before we finish the day?!

And what the fuck is up with all the textbooks?”

Luke scolded as the boy just tittered with laughter. 

“Sorry not sorry Lukey.

You should’ve known that I was coming.

I mean it’s not like I sit with you every day at the same time in the same lunch period or anything.” 

Cal said with a sarcastic smirk as his brown eyes assessed the two boys in front of him. 

Luke groaned only making Cal’s smirk widen as Michael leaned forward and cocked his head to the side when he glanced down at the books in front of them. 

“What are you working on, mate?

It seems you’ve always got another project in that secret lab of yours.

So spill it. 

What in the world are you building now?” 

Cal’s eyes lit up as he pushed the books and a manila folder over to him for closer inspection. 

“Well this week I’m working on a special assignment for the Astrological Research department at the local university. 

They want me to help draw up the blueprints for a new high tech telescope that will allow us to see farther up into the night sky so we can monitor the stars and what not.” 

Michael’s face scrunched up in a confused look as a broken image of a bright light and the shadowed shape of what looked like a figure flashed into his mind catching him off guard.

But just as soon as it came, it disappeared into thin air as his vision returned to normal and his ears caught the sound of Luke’s worried voice while Cal waved his hands in front of his face. 

“Dude are you okay?

You just became a space cadet or some shit.”

Luke said as Calum studied him carefully with a questioning look. 

Shaking his head, Michael ran a hand over his face and blinked several times before giving them a small smile as his mind whirred to life trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

“Yeah, I’m okay. 

Just didn’t get enough sleep last night. 

I’m fucking exhausted.”

He lied as Calum nodded and went back to studying his Astrology textbooks while Luke’s brow wrinkled into a concerned expression.

Lowering his voice to barely above a whisper, Luke leaned close to Michael as his gentle eyes swept over the blue eyed boys features. 

“Are you having more flashbacks during the night?

Mom told me that it’s pretty normal for survivors of domestic abuse to develop PTSD after the trauma is over. 

She told me that if you were having really bad trouble with waking up in the middle of the night that we can start you on some sleeping pills to help you fall asleep.” 

Michael squeezed his eyes shut and tried to quell the building of a panic attack that was about to let loose in his body. 

He fucking hated it when Luke and the Hemmings mentioned his old life. 

Opening his eyes he sent a fiery glare in both Luke and Calum’s direction as he raised his chin in defiance. 

“I’m fucking fine, Luke. 

Back the hell off. 

I don’t need to be popping pills for this shit. Besides it’s none of your fucking business.” 

Luke’s face crumbled immediately into a hurt expression as Calum stopped reading and adjusted his glasses in a nervous tic as he looked between his two friends. 

Just as Michael was about to get up and leave, everyone in the cafeteria started running over to the windows and screaming and fighting to see what was outside.

The boys looked at each other and then spotted their friend Ashton swaggering over to them as he pocketed his cigarettes into his black leather biker jacket. 

His steel toed boots clacked across the floor as he stopped in front of the table with a blank expression.

“Your fucking ex is beating the shit out of some new girl. I figured you’d want to know.” 

He said as he looked directly at Michael who paled considerably before jumping up out of his seat and racing over to the window as the other boys followed behind him. 

Outside the dirty school windows he saw one of the most sad and horrifying sights he’d ever seen. 

Greer Eisenhower, his ex of a year was on top of Arabella Swanson and was beating her senseless. 

Primrose McCarthy, Greer’s best friend was also in the mix filming the fight on her iPhone and laughing at the poor girl who was a complete seconds away from being unconscious. 

Arabella’s face was all bloody as it oozed out of her nose and mouth making her cough weakly as she struggled to get out of the stronger girl’s hold. 

“ARABELLA!”

Michael screamed as he raced out of the door and into the fray to save the poor girl who made him feel the first sign of actual feelings that he had had in over a year.


	3. Love Among The Stars Chapter 3

Love Among The Stars Chapter 3

“Greer, get the FUCK off of her RIGHT NOW!” Michael screamed as he and Ashton pulled the blonde off of the bleeding girl. 

Arabella was knocked out cold with a black eye, a broken nose and blood coming out of her mouth. 

“What the FUCK did you think you were doing?!” Calum growled as Michael immediately dialed 911. 

Primrose sneered as Greer wiped her hands off on her designer jeans. 

“Little bitch deserved it. She’s a fucking freak just like you.” Greer said before the Principal and several other teachers came to the rescue. 

“What the hell happened?!” Their Principal, Mr. Lacy yelled as the nurse bent down and assessed Arabella’s injuries. 

“These two fucking tried to kill her!” Luke growled as Mr. Lacy’s eyes narrowed at the two girls. 

“You two come with me.” He said as Greer and Primrose flicked off the boys and followed him inside where the school resource officer was waiting for them. 

As soon as the officer took them away, he came back out and looked down at the girl with worry shining in his eyes. 

“Has anyone called for an ambulance yet?!” Mr. Stanton asked as he tried to stop some of the bleeding. 

Just then sirens sounded and they looked over to see that an ambulance was waiting in the school parking lot. 

Michael turned to his friends with determination written all over his features.

“I’m going with her. She needs someone there when she wakes up. It’s my fucking fault that this happened in the first place.” He said as he gently lifted her into his arms and started towards the paramedics. 

“We’ll meet you there!” Calum yelled but Michael was too busy watching as the paramedics loaded Arabella into the ambulance and started attaching IV lines to her arms. 

One of the paramedics was speaking with Mr. Lacy as Michael caught some of what they said. 

“Do you have her mom and dad’s number so we can contact them about her medical information? And who’s this kid?” The paramedic asked to which the principal shook his head. 

“No. Her parents apparently died recently. She’s emancipated and lives in a hotel on the other side of town. And that’s Michael. He’s Liz Hemming’s boy. Let him go with you. It’ll be good for her to have someone with her when she wakes up.” 

The paramedic nodded and told Michael where to sit while they tended to Arabella. 

Mr. Lacy leaned into the ambulance and lowered his voice. 

“Michael please take good care of her. She has no one left. And please call the school’s office as soon as things settle down .I want to know how she’s doing the moment you know something. I’m going to call your mom and let her know where you are. Don’t worry about your school assignments. Just go.” He said just as the paramedics closed the door and started the sirens. 

As the ambulance pulled away from the school, Michael gently took one of Arabella’s hands and held onto it for dear life knowing that he was now her only lifeline. 

 

It had been three hours since they had rushed Arabella to the hospital and things had finally settled down as the sun began to set. 

Michael and the other boys were all passed out around Arabella’s hospital room when Liz Hemmings came in with the doctor in tow. 

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the young girl who had been badly beaten and smiled when she noticed that both Michael and Luke had one of her hands clasped in their own. 

Turning to the doctor who was checking the girl’s vitals, she spoke barely above a whisper as she tried to keep the girl and the boys asleep for a little bit longer. 

“So she has no family at all? Not even an uncle or a grandparent?” She asked as the doctor shook his head and handed her a manila folder. 

As Liz inspected its contents, he continued as he glanced over at the girl with a look of pity and sadness. 

“No one knows anything about her except that there was an accident one night out in the country and she was pulled from the car along with two bodies. 

One adult female and one adult male. They both were pronounced dead at the scene. 

The girl had a head laceration that needed stitches but otherwise she was unharmed except for a few bumps and bruises. 

When we asked what her name was she told us that she was 17 and that her name was Arabella Swanson. 

The two bodies that we found were her parents.

With no living family and her being aged out of the foster care system, the courts deemed her emancipated and set her up in a hotel downtown. 

As far as I know she’s lived there ever since.” 

He said as Liz’s eyes watered at the fact that she had just turned the same age as her boys and had already lost both parents. 

Then it hit her. 

Arabella already had gotten her boys attention along with Calum and Ashton making her wonder how she would do if she and her family took her in. 

Turning to the doctor, she gestured to out in the hall and decided to put her plan into motion. 

Arabella’s eyes fluttered open and she groaned in pain as she tried to move but found that she couldn’t. 

Looking down, she saw that she was lying in a hospital bed in a white paper gown and the boy named Michael from her art class and another boy that she had seen around school was holding both of her hands. 

Then when she looked around the room at the other boys that were asleep on the couch she felt herself blush before a strange feeling came over her. 

The boy named Michael’s hand started to glow a bright red making her eyes widen in shock. 

He was her mate. 

The reason she and her parents were sent down to earth to begin with was to find her mate. 

Then she noticed that each of the other boys had started glowing as well making her realized that they were all her mates.

She let out a little laugh as the tears began to fall down her pale cheeks. 

No wonder they all looked like angels as they slept. 

They were angels. Celestial ones at that. 

She bet that each of them had an astrological sign that was in tune with her own. 

The moment she had begun to move Michael and Luke’s eyes shot open before they widened in shock when both of them and Arabella along with Calum and Ashton were all glowing brightly in different colors creating a warmth about the room that made them feel loved and cherished. 

“Arabella…” Michael choked out as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He kissed her just as if he was a thirsty man in a desert who had just found a pool of paradise. 

Luke pressed himself up against her back before nuzzling his nose in her hair. 

“I don’t know what the fuck is going on but I want more of it.” He growled as Arabella let out a small moan and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“This is some weird magical shit.” Calum said as both he and Ashton climbed into the bed with them. 

“Who fucking cares what it is? She’s hot and she’s mine.” Ashton said as caressed her bare legs. 

“I think the correct term is that we’re all hers.” Luke said as Arabella broke her kiss with Michael and leaned down to pepper Calum with kisses. 

“You’re all right. The reason you’re glowing is because you’re my mates. And we all belong to each other now. I’ll explain more once we get the hell out of here.” She said as Michael let out another growl that made her breath catch in her throat. 

“Mine…” He breathed making a shiver of pleasure go down her spine. 

Suddenly Luke froze and climbed off of her and signaled the others to do the same. 

“Someone’s coming!” He whisper shouted as they all removed themselves from her bed except Michael who she was leaning up against while he played with her hair. 

When Liz returned she gave them all a knowing look as the doctor rolled his eyes and walked back out of the room. 

“Sorry did I interrupt?” She laughed as all of the boys looked down with blushing cheeks. 

They all noticed that they had stopped glowing and a ring in the different colors that they were glowing appeared on each of their wedding fingers. 

Calum inspected his with a confused look before Arabella mouthed to him “I’ll tell you later.” 

“I was going to check on Arabella and see how she’s doing but by the looks of it she’s doing just fine thanks to you boys.” She said with a smirk as their blushes deepened. 

Arabella tilted her head to the side with a confused look. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t believe we’ve met before.” 

Michael and Luke pointed over to Liz. “That’s our mum, Liz Hemmings.” They said at exactly the same time making Ashton and Calum give them a weird look. 

“And she might as well be ours too.” Calum said as he smiled up at the woman who had basically adopted all of them into her family. 

Liz smiled proudly at them before turning to Arabella who looked a little more relaxed. 

“Arabella, I hope you don’t mind but I had the doctor tell me a little about you. I was so sad when he mentioned that your parents had passed away. I’m so sorry for your loss, honey.” She said as she took a seat at the end of the bed. 

Arabella’s heart clenched but when she looked up into Liz’s bright blue eyes, she felt a sense of relief and peace wash over her letting her know that Liz and the boys meant no harm.

When Liz saw her relax and lean back into Michael’s arms, she took it as a sign to continue. 

“I heard that you live in a hotel downtown and I couldn’t help but wonder if you would be more comfortable in a family setting.

So I wanted to ask you if you would like to live with my husband and me in our home. 

Michael and Luke share a room because the house only has two bedrooms, but I’m sure you’d probably enjoy sharing a room with them.

And we’ll take good care of you. Anything that you want or need you’ll be able to have. 

We recently adopted Michael and we would be happy to have you join us too.” 

Liz said as everyone looked to Arabella who had tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Liz was afraid that she had upset the young girl but was surprised when she sat up and threw her arms around her and squeezed her tightly. 

“I would love to.” She sobbed as tears formed in Liz’s own eyes. 

“Then welcome to the family, Arabella.” She said as the boys threw their arms around both of them making a huge Aussie puppy pile. 

A pair of cerulean blue eyes watched from the night sky as their sister finally found a home of her own.


	4. Love Among The Stars Chapter 4

Love Among The Stars Chapter 4

It had been three hours since they had rushed Arabella to the hospital and things had finally settled down as the sun began to set. 

Michael and the others were all passed out around Arabella’s hospital room when Liz Hemmings came in with the doctor in tow. 

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the young girl who had been badly beaten and smiled when she noticed that both Michael and Luke had one of her hands clasped in their own. 

Turning to the doctor who was checking the girl’s vitals, she spoke barely above a whisper as she tried to keep the girl and the boys asleep for just a little longer. 

“So she has no family at all? Not even an uncle or grandparent?” She asked as the doctor shook his head and handed her a manila folder. 

As Liz inspected the contents, he continued as he glanced over at the girl with a look of pity and sadness. 

“No one knows anything about her except that there was an accident late one night out in the country and she was pulled from the car along with two dead bodies.

One adult female and one adult male. 

They were both pronounced dead at the scene.

The girl had a head laceration but all of her injuries were fairly minor.

When we asked her what her name was she told us that she was 17 and that her name was Arabella Swanson. 

The two bodies that we found were her parents. 

With no living family members and her going to be aged out of the foster care system, the courts deemed her emancipated and set her up in a hotel downtown.

As far as I know, that’s where she’s lived ever since.” 

He said as Liz’s eyes watered at the fact that from the records it had said that the girl was the exact same age as her boys and had already lost both of her parents.

Then it hit her. 

Arabella already had gotten her boy’s attention along with Calum and Ashton too making her wonder how she would do if she were to help out the young girl. 

Turning to the doctor, she gestured to out in the hall and decided to put her plan into motion. 

Arabella’s eyes fluttered open and she groaned in pain as she tried to move but found that she couldn’t. 

Looking down, she saw that she was lying in a hospital bed in a white paper gown and that the boy named Michael from her art class and another boy that she had seen around school were holding both of her hands. 

Then when she looked around the room at the other boys that were asleep on the couch, she felt herself blush before a strange feeling came over her. 

The boy named Michael’s hand started to glow a bright gold making her eyes widen in shock. 

He was her mate. 

The reason she and her parents were sent down to earth to begin with. 

Then she noticed that each of the other boys had started glowing as well making her realize that they were all her mates. 

She let out a little laugh as tears fell down her pale cheeks. 

No wonder they all looked like angels as they slept. 

They really were angels. 

Celestial ones at that. 

She bet that each of them had an astrological sign that was in tune with hers also. 

The moment she began to move, Michael and Luke’s eyes shot open before they widen in shock when both of them, Arabella, Calum and Ashton were all glowing brightly creating a warmth about the room that made them feel loved and cherished. 

“Arabella…” Michael choked out as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

He kissed her just as if he was a thirsty man in the desert who had just found a pool of paradise. 

Luke pressed himself up against her back and wrapped his arms around her from behind before nuzzling his nose into her hair. 

Calum and Ashton immediately left their place on the couch and climbed onto the bed with her and the others as her mates recognized her for the very first time. 

“Mine…” She breathed making them all nod as they moved even closer. 

“Why do I feel like I know you?” Michael asked as he looked down at her face with a look of wonder and awe.

Instead of answering him, she pressed her fingers to his forehead and let the images of their past speak for themselves. 

Tons of images flashed in front of Michael’s eyes as he learned of the Celestial Kingdom where he and all of his friends had ruled with Arabella as the Princes and Princess of the Bringers of Light. 

He found himself smiling when he remembered her parents and her older brother Lysander and then the leader of the demon like creatures called The Evils named Magnus and his son Nicabar who stole them away from his Princess. 

The Kingdom had fallen apart with the death of the royal family and only Arabella and her brother had survived. 

When Arabella became Queen, she had decided to erase their memories and send them down to earth where she promised that she would find them again. 

Michael and the other Princes had argued against her erasing their memories but ultimately they were fighting a losing battle. 

When Arabella came to earth, he and the rest of the Princes no longer recognized her.

Until now. 

When he was pulled out of his memories and back into the hospital room, tears fell from his eyes as he grabbed his mate’s face and molded their lips together in a fiery kiss. 

When they pulled away, he noticed that each of the other boys had tears in their eyes as well and were clinging to her just as he was. 

Arabella let out a little sob as she looked up into the eyes of her Libra Prince, Michael. 

He had been the first one that she had fell for and to this day he remained the most special out of all her mates. 

Looking around her, she met the eyes of Calum her Cancer Prince, who was the youngest of the group and had been her best friend before he became her mate. 

Then she met the eyes of Luke, her Capricorn Prince who always taught her to recognize the right and wrong in every situation. 

And finally she met the eyes of Ashton, her Scorpio Prince whose eyes gleamed with mischief as he looked down at her. 

He had always been the rebel of the group and had shown her how to have fun even when times get tough. 

Just as she was about to speak, the door to her room opened and a blonde woman followed by a doctor came to stand before her with a smile. 

“Well I was going to ask if you all got on okay, but it seems you’ve answered that for us.” The woman said as she looked over to Luke and Michael who regarded her with kind expressions.

Liz Hemmings and her husband had become their adopted family here on earth and reminded them much of their real parents who had died early on in the battle with The Evils.

“Just welcoming Arabella to the family.” Luke said with a smirk as Liz nodded and looked over to Calum and Ashton. 

“I suppose you two are welcoming her also?” She said with a sly look that made both boys blush and nod. 

“Well I guess this is going to be good news for you all then. 

Arabella, I heard that you lost your parents a few months ago. 

I’m so sorry to hear that.

I also heard that you live in a hotel downtown by yourself. 

All of the boys are turning 18 in a few days making them legally allowed to live on their own. 

I was thinking that my husband and I could help them find an apartment downtown that you and they could live in together.

Because you’re emancipated, this means that you too are legally seen as an adult.

And your birthday is only a month away also so it won’t really matter anyways.

I can see that you all have created a bond and I want you to be able to grow in that bond and make each other your number one priority.

So, in three days you all will begin apartment hunting with my husband while I take care of sorting out what you will and will not take with you to your new apartment.”

Liz said as all of their eyes widened in shock. 

“You really mean it mum?” Luke asked as Michael kissed Arabella’s forehead while Calum and Ashton high fived each other. 

“Yes I really mean it. 

You all are going to be adults and I think it’s time that you all get to act like ones too.

You will still have to go to school until you graduate but after that you can do whatever you wish with your lives. 

As long as you all still visit us.”

She said as Luke hugged his adopted mother tightly in his arms as the rest of them watched with excited looks. 

“Happy birthday, kids.” She said as a chorus of thanks echoed around the room. 

“Now let’s get the hell out of here.” She said as the doctor turned to them and explained that he was releasing Arabella into their care until she was well enough to take care of herself. 

By the time the boys and Arabella got home, they were so tired that they all flopped down onto the bed before falling fast asleep for the first time in a long time as mated angels.


	5. Love Among The Stars Chapter 5

Love Among The Stars Chapter 5

By the time they got home, it was late at night and Liz instructed that everyone get some sleep because school would be in the morning. Michael’s hand had never left Arabella’s as he and Luke carried her upstairs to their room. The doctors had released her into their care as soon as the paperwork had gone through. They had stopped by her hotel room to check out and grab her belongings before returning home. 

At some point on the way home, she had fallen asleep in Michael’s lap showing her knew family just how tired she really was. When they finally got to their room, Michael gently laid her down on his bed making Luke scowl as he shut the door. “You don’t get to have her all to yourself, mate. She’s mine too.” He said as he pulled at his lip ring. Michael rolled his eyes as he stripped down to his boxers. “Jealous much, Lukey? If it bothers you that much then we’ll just push the beds together.” He said as Luke nodded.   
When they were box in their boxers, they lifted Michael’s bed carefully and slid it right next to Luke’s bed so they could all sleep together. The bed jolted a little more than they wanted it to and they both let out a string of curses as Arabella’s eyes fluttered open. She slowly sat up and yawned as she looked around the room. “What’s going on?” She asked with her voice filled with sleep. Michael and Luke both dropped down beside her making her eyes go wide when saw that they were almost completely naked. “Nothing’s happening, love. We were just getting ready to go to bed.” Luke said with a smirk when he noticed her eyes beginning to roam. 

Suddenly an intense, potent smell filled the room making both boys mouths water. “Holy shit…What’s that smell?” Luke groaned as his cock began to strain against his boxers. “It smells so fucking good.” Michael moaned as he began palming himself through the thin fabric of his boxers. Arabella let out a whimper when she realized that she had begun to go into heat. Both boys turned to her as they sniffed the air. “What’s that?” Michael asked as she finally answered. “It’s…Me. I’ve gone into heat I think. This happens when angels find their mates. It makes us speed up the mating process.” She panted as Michael and Luke exchanged a look. 

“You said we were just your mates but you didn’t tell us what that means.” Michael said as he tried hard to control his body. “I’m a Bringer Of Light which is a type of celestial angel. I came from my kingdom with my parents to find my mate. They were killed by The Evils before we could start searching. You all are my mates which means that you all were destined to be Bringers Of Light too. Each of you has an astrological sign representing the four key elements to the royal celestial bond. Our mating was foreseen long before any of us were alive. We are meant to be together. But right now my body is making you all want to complete the mating process but we can’t without the others. All of the four celestial signs must be present for us to activate our bond.” She said as Michael shook his head and leaned forward. 

He pressed a searing kiss to her lips and he could’ve sworn he saw sparks fly as Luke groaned. “Well fuck everything right now. I want you and I want you NOW.” He said as he pulled her into his arms and ran a hand down all of her curves. “We can’t have sex but you can ease the tension between us.” She said as Luke and Michael exchanged a look before looking back down at her. “Alright what do we have to do?” Michael asked as she began unbuckling her belt and sliding her jeans off her hips. “I think if we satisfy my body it’ll stop.” She said as their eyes widened before they pounced on her. 

“That we can do.” Luke said as he carefully slipped her shirt up and over her head before throwing it off into the darkness. Michael took the edge of her panties between his teeth and slowly slid them down her slender legs. “Won’t be needing those.” He said as he spread her legs and bent her knees up to her chest. “Won’t be needing this either.” Luke said as he flicked the clasp on her bra and pulled it off her pale shoulders. Arabella threw her head back and let out a breathy moan as Luke bulled her back down on his lap and began flicking and teasing her nipples that were yearning to be touched. He weighed each of her breasts in the palms of his hands and let out a noise of approval. Michael dipped down between her legs and the next thing she knew, her back was arching off the bed as he dipped a finger into her tight channel and began to stretch her walls while stroking deep inside her belly. 

She let out a cry of pleasure when his other hand found her pleasure nub and began pulling and pinching it in tandem with his finger that was now dripping wet with the evidence of her arousal. Luke pressed hot wet kisses onto her neck as she continued to buck and moan at their careful ministrations. Then it happened. Stars and dots clouded her vision as she exploded with pleasure. As the waves of her intense orgasm rocked her, Michael continued to stroke her as she rode out her high. She was vaguely aware of when both boy’s hands left her body as she listened to them cry out from their own releases. With no more energy, and the time growing late for anything else; all of them collapsed into bed and clung to each other reveling in their first intimate experience as mates.


End file.
